Ideal
by Var
Summary: “You’ll change your mind soon enough.” He whispered. “I’ll make sure you do.” Semi AU, Sylar/OC
1. Faryn

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Sylar and all of the other Heroes characters do not belong to me.

Chapter 1-Faryn

Faryn sighed as she hefted the large black trash bag out of the trash can. She tied a quick knot in the top and threw it over her shoulder. She staggered for a moment under the weight of it then walked to the front door of the shop. She told her boss she would be right back and pushed through the door to face the nearly empty parking lot. Faryn had worked at the all hours childcare facility for five months; five months of the same routine night after night.

With a mighty swing she threw the heavy trash bag into the large dumpster. Sometimes she still found it hard to believe she was taking out the trash every night. She was nearly a college graduate for goodness sakes; shouldn't she be doing something a little more prestigious? She shook her head and turned to walk back to the store. She didn't notice the stranger standing in the shadows until he stepped in front of her.

"Why do you work there?" he asked in a deep voice.

Faryn's eyes shot up to the man and grew wide.

"I'm sorry." He said as he stepped into the light. "I didn't mean to startle you."

The man smiled at her and Faryn sent a cautious smile back as she studied him. He was tall, at least half a foot taller than her, and slim. He had short, dark hair and impossibly dark brown eyes. But the look on his face made her wary. His gaze was intense, never leaving her, and his smirk gave away his confidence.

"Why do you ask about my job?" she finally said.

"I watched you tonight. You cleaned that entire place by yourself all while keeping track of the kids in there."

"You watched me?" Faryn asked.

He smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes, "Oh yes. I've been watching you for a while now Faryn; long enough to know that you don't belong here. You were meant for more than cleaning up after spoiled children."

Faryn's heart began to beat faster when he said her name. How did he know who she was? A quick glance around told her that the parking lot was empty and the door to the shop was hidden behind a corner so her boss wouldn't be able to see them. She took a small step backwards and he noticed.

He tilted his head slightly, "Are you backing away because you are afraid or because you know I'm right?"

Faryn took a deep breath; fighting the urge to run, "Why are you watching me? What do you want with me?"

He took a step towards her, "I'm afraid that explanation will have to come later. For now I think you should come with me."

Faryn shook her head at his out stretched hand, "No. I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked in a seductive tone that instantly told Faryn that he could force her if he wanted to.

"I'm sure."

"Faryn?"

His head whipped around at the sound of her boss' voice. He returned his eyes to Faryn and gave her a look that she understood.

"Coming!" Faryn called back.

He smirked and walked towards her; stopping only when his chest was mere inches from her own and looked down at her. He slowly raised his hand and captured a few stray strands that had fallen from the clip that held her hair away from her face. He wound them around his fingers as he spoke.

"You'll change your mind soon enough." He whispered. "I'll make sure you do."

Faryn sent him a fearful look. Something inside of her was telling her that he wasn't making anything up. He had the ability to harm her and would act on it if provoked.

An involuntary tear ran down Faryn's cheek and his eyebrows drew together when he saw it. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"You're afraid of me." He said to himself and immediately pulled away as a dark look came over his face.

Faryn could only stand there; shock holding her in place, and watch him. Finally he looked at her again.

"Go." He said quietly.

"You're letting me go?" she said with wonder.

"For now." Was his reply.

Faryn began to walk quickly back to the shop when she stopped and turned around, "Who are you?" she asked even though she knew she would regret it.

He regarded her carefully before giving his answer, "Sylar, my name is Sylar."


	2. Sylar

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Sylar and all of the other Heroes characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 2-Sylar**

Faryn stepped out into the cool night. She heard the door shut behind her and felt her shoulders instantly relax. It wasn't often that she got off of work before closing and she sure appreciated it. She stepped around the corner to make her way to her car and instantly froze. There he was sitting on a bench as if he had been waiting for her.

"Hello Faryn." He said coolly.

She didn't answer him; she was too shocked. She hadn't seen Sylar in three weeks. She had almost begun to wonder if she had imagined their first meeting.

"Sit down." He told her, motioning to the area next to him.

"No." she managed to say.

Sylar tilted his head and smirked at her, "Sit down Faryn."

Within moments Faryn was sitting next to Sylar. She knew he had done something to make her move to him, she just couldn't understand what.

"What do you want?" she asked, becoming increasingly afraid.

"The same thing I wanted the last time I was here." He said leaning towards her.

"Are you going to tell me what that is?"

Sylar's gaze traveled across her body, "I would think that would be evident."

Faryn suppressed a shudder, "I know who you are, what you are."

His eyebrow rose, "Do tell."

Faryn had to look away from him, "You killed her, your mother and many others. It was all over the news. I also know that you're name isn't really Sylar."

Sylar grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "I'm going to give you a word of advice Faryn; never mention my mother again. Do you understand that?"

"I understand." Faryn whispered. "Are you going to kill me as well?"

Sylar didn't release her as he smiled. The switch from dangerous to charming disarmed Faryn, "Now why would I want to kill you Faryn? You're much more valuable to me alive than dead."

"I don't understand what you mean." Faryn said helplessly. All at once she was drawn to and terrified of this mysterious man. Her thoughts ran rampant in her head creating chaos as she tried to figure out just what was happening to her.

Sylar watched a multitude of emotions play across Faryn's face. Confusion dominated her features but there was also fear and curiosity. "You'd like me to tell you why I'm here wouldn't you? Why I sought you out."

Faryn nodded, "Please."

Sylar pushed a stray strand of hair behind Faryn's ear, "I can't tell you, at least not yet. I don't think you would be able to handle it."

"You're being nice." Faryn mused as she took in his calm features. He was really quite handsome when he wasn't trying to scare her. "You should be nice more often."

She watched as Sylar's eyes darkened again, "You'll find I'm not a very nice man Faryn." He told her.

Suddenly a girl in a shirt matching Faryn's walked around the corner and stopped, "Oh, hi Faryn." She said quickly. "I'm sorry, you surprised me."

"Sorry Cyndi." Faryn said trying her best not to jump up and run away.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Cyndi asked.

Faryn fought the urge to sigh. Of course it must look like that. The moment Cyndi had walked around the corner Sylar's arm had snaked around her shoulders and he was currently whispering what Cyndi would assume were sweet nothings into her ear. In reality he was whispering detailed threats about what would happen to Cyndi if Faryn even gave her an inkling of what was really going on. Sylar's hand had begun to travel up her leg as she refocused on Cyndi to answer her.

Faryn took a deep breath, "Yes, this is my boyfriend, Gabriel."

The moment she said his real name Faryn felt his hand tighten on her thigh and his teeth graze her neck. She was so surprised she jumped. Cyndi sent her a questioning look and Faryn laughed. "We haven't seen each other in a while." She offered.

"Okay, well, see you later." Cyndi said as she left and walked to her car.

Sylar didn't move until Cyndi was in her car and had driven out of the parking lot. Faryn fought to control her body from shaking. She was unsure if she close to shaking because she was frightened or because of the overwhelming reaction her body was having to Sylar being so near. Finally he pulled away but his hand remained on her leg as if he felt he needed to anchor her to keep her from running.

"You're quite the actor." Faryn said, ignoring the dangerous glint in Sylar's eyes.

"Who said I was acting?" he quipped. "Maybe I enjoy being close to you."

"Don't tell me you're doing all of this just because you want to mess around with me." Faryn scoffed.

Sylar laughed and his resulting smile lit up his face, "No, Faryn, I don't want to mess around with you, as you put it. I want something much more meaningful from you."

"And we're back to the part you can't tell me about aren't we?" Faryn said. She was beyond confused by Sylar. She couldn't figure out if he was out to harm her or not.

"It does look like we're back to that part."

"So now what?" she asked.

"Now you come with me." He said simply.

Faryn shook her head, "You know I won't do that."

"And you know I can make you; so we're at an impasse." He shrugged. "Why go through all of this Faryn? I can see your emotions plainly on your face. Part of you wants to come with me and I would like you to do it willingly."

"But what about the other part; the part that is afraid of what you will do?" she asked quietly.

Sylar looked into her eyes, "Ignore that part." He whispered as he moved even closer.

Faryn didn't realize what his intention was until his lips touched her own. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel the immediate spark set off from the contact. The seconds stretched on as Sylar's strong arms pulled her closer and she felt herself giving in to him. Then suddenly he pulled away abruptly and stood with a growl of frustration.

Faryn could only look up at him, dazed.

"Come with me." He ordered.

"I can't." Faryn replied and even she was surprised with her answer.

"You'll come to me soon enough." He all but growled.

"Not while you're Sylar." Faryn said coming to her senses and standing as well.

"Excuse me?" he asked heatedly.

"You should have kept your old name. Gabriel suits you. Sylar just makes it easier for people to see you as a monster. Just then for a moment; I believe I saw Gabriel and I actually wasn't afraid."

"You saw exactly what I wanted you to see." He claimed.

"Did I?" Faryn asked. "Or did I see you lose control just a bit?" She could tell Sylar was trying to keep his anger under control. Apparently he was used to getting his way and her being difficult was frustrating him.

He shook his head, "Don't mock me Faryn; you have no idea who you're toying with."

"Then tell me." Faryn urged. "And I'm not trying to toy with you; I'm only trying to understand."

"Damnit Faryn!" he yelled and she took a step back. "Don't make me do something you will regret."

"What does that mean?" Faryn asked.

"You're close with your family aren't you? It would be a shame if something were to happen to them."

Faryn took three steps forward and slapped Sylar as hard as she could. "Don't you dare." she fumed; a new side of her showing. "I don't know what the hell you want with me but you leave it between the two of us. Don't bring in innocent people just because you're getting frustrated."

Sylar took a deep breath, "Sit down." He told her and like before Faryn was instantly sitting on the bench.

He stood in front of her and spoke calmly, "I'm staying at the hotel across the highway; room 815." He tossed a folded piece of paper onto her lap. "You'll come to me." He said surely before disappearing into the night and leaving her alone.

Faryn reached down with shaking hands and unfolded the paper. She glanced at it briefly as realization took over and the paper fell from her hands and drifted to the ground. She tried took look away but found she couldn't. It was a drawing, in black and white, of Faryn knocking on a door numbered 815.


	3. 815

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Sylar and all of the other Heroes characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 3-815**

Faryn was a wreck. Five days ago Sylar had given her the picture. Five days she had felt as if she was going insane. She couldn't sleep without waking up screaming from a nightmare about Sylar. She couldn't eat without becoming sick. She had called into to work saying she wasn't coming in because she was so afraid he would show up there again. Despite him being nowhere near her; Sylar was haunting her.

The worst part of it all was that Faryn didn't fear for her life. She no longer believed that Sylar wanted to harm her. No, the thing that terrified her the most is that she wanted to her into her car and drive out the highway. She had a nearly unbearable urge to knock on door 815 of his hotel. She felt as if she would do anything to see him once again.

For all of those reasons she forced herself to stay away. She knew he was dangerous, knew what he was capable of and she knew damn well that she could be his next victim. But all she could do now was lay low and pray that he lost whatever interest he had in her.

* * *

Faryn ran down the dark hallway desperately trying to escape her pursuer. She tried the doors as she ran by them but they were all locked. She came to the end of the hall and found herself trapped. She whipped around and saw his shadow at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Please don't do this." She pleaded.

She couldn't see his face but she knew he was smirking, "Dear Faryn, when will you understand? It's already done."

He began walking towards her slowly. It felt like he was taking a lifetime to reach her when it had to have been mere seconds. Terror froze Faryn to the spot so she was unable to defend herself when he wrapped one large hand around her throat. He began to squeeze and her vision started to go hazy. The last thing she saw was the large butcher knife he held in his other hand coming closer to her.

"You should have done as I told you." He said as she fell into darkness.

"No!" Faryn cried as she shot up in her bed. She raised her hand to her cheek and felt fresh tears still on her face.

"Hello Faryn." Came a quiet voice from the corner of her room. "Been having nightmares?"

Faryn didn't reply as he stepped out of the shadows. He looked menacing as ever but he wasn't the same murderous Sylar from her dream. He was different; calmer. She eyed him warily as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Maybe you should talk to someone about those bad dreams. That last one sounded serious."

"Are you making me have them? Are you putting those thoughts into my head?" she asked.

He chuckled and leaned closer to her, placing his hand on her ankle as he did so, "Now Faryn, how could I possibly be making you have nightmares? That's just crazy."

When he leaned back he didn't remove his hand. Faryn looked from it to his face, "Why are you here?"

"You're taking too long." He shrugged. "Plus, I wanted to see you." He grinned. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Hardly." Faryn scoffed.

His hand tightened around her ankle painfully, "Careful Faryn, I know when you're lying."

"Why do you that?"

"Do what?"

"Try to intimidate me. You claim you want me to come with you but you constantly try to scare me or hurt me. What do you have to gain by doing that to me?"

Sylar was quiet for a moment and through the shadows Faryn could see that he was actually thinking about her question.

"It's in my nature." He finally answered. "Would you suggest I take another approach?"

"I would think that would be evident." Faryn said.

"Very well." He said as his hand started trailing up her leg. He moved even closer to her and leaned over her. Once again Faryn felt as if he had turned the tables on her.

His face was only inches from hers and he was looking into her eyes. What he found there must have amused him because he smiled. "Good" he whispered and then he was kissing her.

Faryn was caught off guard but found herself unwilling to push him away. She felt his hands roaming up her back to hold her close to him and to the surprise of both of them she actually began to return his kiss.

He pulled away abruptly, "Was this more what you had in mind?"

Faryn didn't answer him; she just wound her hands through his hair and pulled him back to her.

All too soon he was pulling away from her again; this time retreating back to the corner from earlier. He shook his head in frustration, "Do you mean to seduce me woman?" he growled.

Faryn sat up, "Are you serious? Me, seduce you? Is that what you think just happened?"

"You are distracting me from my original purpose." He claimed.

Faryn threw her covers back and swung her legs to the side of her bed. "Why are you here Sylar?" she asked as she stood up. "Why did you come here tonight?"

"I told you earlier; you were taking too long to come to me."

"So you planned to use sex to convince me?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

Sylar shook his head, "No Faryn, that was your idea, remember? Though I admit, it was a good one." He smirked.

"You make me incredibly angry." Faryn stated.

He stepped towards her, "But I also frighten you, don't I?"

"Immensely." Faryn answered honestly.

"But you're not afraid right now. Why is that?" he asked as he picked up a tendril of her hair and ran it between his fingers.

"I would guess it is the same reason you're not trying to scare me."

"Do tell."

Faryn looked up at him and smirked herself, "Because you want to kiss me again."

Sylar's hand froze, his fingers still wrapped in her hair. He looked down at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. The feelings she was trying to push away and fighting to understand at the same time.

"Damn you." He growled as his lips crashed on to hers; stealing a final kiss before he left her standing alone in the dark room as if he had never been there.

Faryn took a deep breath, part of her thinking she was still dreaming. She could have convinced herself of it too if it hadn't have been for the piece of paper sitting on top of her pillow; a paper that hadn't been there before. As she got closer she realized it was another drawing. This one showed two people standing in the middle of a dark room. They were standing close and looking up into each other's eyes; the connection between them obvious even in the drawing. Faryn let the picture fall back onto her bed. Even if she could have convinced herself that the girl was some else there was no mistaking Sylar.

Faryn flipped the light on and quickly pulled some clothes on. Then she ran to her desk and opened the top drawer. She rifled through the papers until she found the one she was looking for. Then she grabbed her keys and her purse and left the room without another thought.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when she arrived but she knew it didn't matter. She rode by herself up the elevator and almost lost her nerve when the doors slid open. She jumped out at the last second as the doors were closing.

"This is it." She whispered as she walked down the deserted hallway. She knew she was at the right door without even looking at the number.

"Faryn, you are going to regret this." She told herself as she took a deep breath and knocked on the door; 815 barely visible in the dim light.


	4. Found

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Sylar and all of the other Heroes characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 4-Found**

Faryn walked through the open door, eyeing the stunned Sylar. "You look surprised." She said.

"I am." He answered honestly.

She set her purse down and turned again to look at him. For one brief moment he looked vulnerable and innocent. He looked like someone she might be able to feel safe with one day. He looked like how she imagined Gabriel used to be before life had happened to him. But just as soon as it had arrived it was gone, he seemed to collect himself and when his eyes met hers again he was Sylar.

He walked towards her languidly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I knew you would come." He smirked.

Faryn looked up at him, which was a chore considering how close he was to her. "We both know that is a lie. Hell, I'm still surprised I'm here."

"Why are you here Faryn? Not thirty minutes ago you were terrified of me. But here you are."

Faryn shook her head, "I was more afraid of the man you were in my dreams. The one trying to kill me."

"You think I'm any different from the man in your dreams?" Sylar asked looking away.

"I know you are." Faryn stated, placing a hand on his chest. "I know it is a crazy thing to say but I know you won't hurt me."

"What if you're wrong?" he said stilling refusing to look at her.

"Then I'm wrong." Faryn shrugged. "All I know is that this is where I am supposed to be right now; with you."

When he finally looked at her again he was smiling but she saw the guilt that was hidden behind his eyes.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

* * *

The next two days found Faryn and Sylar hunkered down in the hotel room. They talked incessantly, learning things about each other they could have never guessed. Faryn was beginning to realize that she wasn't completely crazy for coming to Sylar. Most of the time Faryn even began to forget that she was sitting next to an incredibly dangerous man who had killed at least one person and maybe more. But every so often Sylar's eyes would darken as he realized he had come too close to telling her something he didn't want to share. It was those times she remembered who she was dealing with.

Her third night at the hotel she was straightening up the small kitchen when Sylar appeared suddenly and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I thought we could expand on your brilliant idea from the other night." He said quietly.

"And what idea would that be?" she teased even as little warning lights were going off in her head.

"This one." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on her neck. "I'm finding I enjoy it much more than scaring you."

"I'm glad to hear it." Faryn laughed as she turned to face him so he could kiss her properly. She never received her kiss though, because at that precise moment the door was kicked in.

"Get on the floor!" she heard a male voice yell.

Sylar's entire body tensed. "Stay behind me!" he told her.

Sylar turned toward the intruder and Faryn was able to glimpse a tall man wearing a suit and horn rimmed glasses. He was holding a gun and pointing it at Sylar.

"Get away from the girl Sylar." He ordered.

"So you can have her? I don't think so." Sylar answered in a deadly voice that even frightened her.

With a sweep of his hand Sylar sent the man sailing across the room. The gun fell from his hands and clattered to the floor. Sylar made another gesture and Faryn expected the man to go flying again but he did not. Sylar growled in frustration when he saw a dark skinned man leaning against the door frame.

The man with the glasses charged Sylar, knocking him down to the floor. Faryn was thrown to the side in the chaos and landed hard on her left shoulder. She watched in horror as the man wrestled Sylar back to the floor and began hitting him.

"Stop!" Faryn pleaded but no one was listening to her. She felt something cool against her leg and looked down to see the man's' gun. She grabbed it and pointed it at him and before the man at the door could react she shot the man with the glasses in the leg.

He yelped in pain and Sylar was able to get out from under him. Faryn stood as Sylar ran over to her.

"Let's get out of here." He said holding his hand out towards her.

But Faryn still had the gun pointed at the man who was glaring up at her.

"You're making a big mistake. The man you're with is dangerous. He is going to hurt you." He told her calmly.

Faryn tilted her head as she looked at him, "You're the one who barged in and attacked us. I'd say you are pretty dangerous yourself." She took a step closer and refocused her aim, ready to take another shot. She was surprised when Sylar put his hand over hers and pushed the gun down.

"Look at me Faryn." He said.

She took her eyes off of the man, who she had begun to call HRG, and looked at Sylar.

"We need to leave, now, before his partner gets here with backup. Are you with me?" he asked.

Faryn looked one more time at HRG before nodding and throwing down the gun, "I'm with you."

HRG watched as Sylar pulled Faryn out the door and into the hall. With effort he sat up and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in a number and raised it to his ear. "He has her." was all he said before he snapped the phone shut.


End file.
